Song Remixes
by The-Last-Petal
Summary: I with my awesome skills take random songs and turn them into anime related pieces
1. Track 1

TLP: To fully enjoy this master piece

Sasuke: trust its not even close

TLP: sasuke...shut the hell up o-o""" ahem as I was saying, to fully enjoy this

http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=cNE7XmImpGE&feature= PlayList&p=13DA00279C90557F& index=55

TLP: take out ze spaces and sing along aloud

Sasuke: or save yourself and simply ignore this

TLP: damn it sasuke go molest Naruto my god

XXX

Original Song

Yo!  
Ya-yo Ya yo!

Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Zolo.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Nami!  
Dreamin', don't gi-give it up give it up give it up give it up give it-no!

Here's how the story goes we find out, about a treasure in the Grand Line there's no doubt.  
The pirates whose eyes on it he'll sing "I'm the King of the Pirates, I'm goin' to be King!"

Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh.  
His name is Luffy (that's Monkey D. Luffy)  
Goin' to be king of the pirates.

He's made of rubber (How did that happen)  
Yo-ho-ho, he took a bite of gum-gum

Ya-yo Ya yo

His name Zolo, he's like a samarai.  
And a l.a.d.y, Nami's not shy.  
The pirate crew comin' through doin' their thing, with the king of the pirates, he's goin' to be king

Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh  
Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure  
In the Grand Line.

Ya-yo, Ya-yo set sail for One Piece!

XXXXX

Remixed Version

Yo!  
Ya-yo Ya yo!

Dreamin', don't give it up Sasuke.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Kabuto.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Gaara!  
Dreamin', don't gi-give it up give it up give it up give it up give it-no!

Here's how the story goes we find out, about a jutsu in the Ninja World there's no doubt.  
The ninja's whose eyes on it he'll sing "I'm the King of the Ninja's, I'm goin' to be King!"

Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh.  
His name is Sasuke (that's fireball jutu)  
Goin' to be king of the ninja's.

He's super emo (How did that happen)  
Yo-ho-ho, he took a bite of ridtalin

Ya-yo Ya yo

His name Sasori, he's like a pupeteer.  
And a l.a.d.y, Hinata's kinda shy.  
The anbu crew comin' through doin' their thing, with the king of the ninja's, he's goin' to be king

Ya-yo Ya-yo Ya-yo, uh-oh  
Set sail for Konoha, it's the name of the village  
In the ninja World

Ya-yo, Ya-yo set sail for Konoha

X_X_X_X

TLP: I do not own the naruto anime, nor do I own One Piece, nor do I own the opening theme....

Sasuke: damn straight

TLP:....sasuke shut up no one asked you, don't you have a blonde to molest or something

Sasuke: nah he's quite busy tangled in the sheets

TLP: o.0 don't want to know


	2. Track 2

TLP: hey its me again your awesome remixer of the kitchen

Sasuke:...that made no sense

TLP: *grabs hammer* Sasuke shut up O_O#

Sasuke: ummm right

TLP: anyways to truly enjoy this master piece...thats right master piece *glares at Sasuke*

Sasuke: *rolls his eyes* hn

TLP: then run down to you tube and look for Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

**Original Song**

Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!!

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**Remixed Version**

Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh

I used to think maybe you loved me now Sasuke I'm sure

And I just can't wait till the day when you kick down my door

Now every time I go for the ramen, gotta feed myself now

Cos I just can't wait till I eat me some more

I'm walking on ramen, wooah

I'm walking on kunai's, ooowwww

I'm walking on Sasuke, ahahahah

And don't it feel good

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

TLP: I do not own "Walking on Sunshine" nor do I own Naruto

Kakashi: ha if only you could

TLP: i know so many yaoi parings OuO oh the possiblities

Sasuke: keep dreaming

Deidara/Naruto: hey Itachi/Sasuke lets get it on...with me

TLP: ......*twiches* OMG *nose bleeds and faints*

Itachi:.... baka yaoi girl

Deidara: *pokes TLP with a stick* umm should we be worried

Tobi: nah...

Naruto/Iruka: Ummm well read and review ^o^


	3. Track 3

**TLP: **hey its me again, I bet your getting tired of all these songs dealing with Naruto

Naruto: *dressed as an old man* no we're not

TLP: o.0 umm yeah but hopefully I can start working on different animes ^^ so rest assured I will try some new ones...I hope

Sasuke: :P

TLP: o-o""" anyways to truly get the majestic awesomeness of this song go youtube "A whole new World" from Aladdin...I mean it only the movie version song got it memorized....

Axel: thats my line O_O

TLP: gomen heh ^^"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**Oribinal Song**

(Aladdin) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did you last  
Let your heart decide

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
or where to go  
Or say where only dreaming

(Jasmine) A whole new world  
A dazzling place i never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you

(Aladdin) Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Jasmine) Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world  
(Aladdin) Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Aladdin) Hold your breath it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
(Aladdin) A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red letter  
(Together) I'll chase them everywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this  
Whole new world with you  
(Aladdin)A whole new world  
(Jasmine)A whole new world  
(Aladdin)That's where we'll be  
(Jasmine)That's where we'll be  
(Aladdin)A thrilling chase  
(Jasmine)A wondrous place  
(Together)For you and me

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Remixed Version**

_**Itachi**_: **I** **can show my Sharingan  
Awesome murderous wonder  
Tell me, Sasuke, now when did  
you last let your killer decide**

_**Itachi**_: **I can take out your eyes  
Take you stabbing by stabbing  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a emo journey ride**

_**Itachi**_:** A whole new world  
A new fantastic way to kill  
No one to save you here  
Or give you beer  
Or say you're only screaming**

_**Sasuke**_:** A whole new world  
A place my brother might kill me **

**But when I'm stuck in here  
It's crystal clear  
That I'm in a lot of shit  
With you**  
_**Itachi**_: **Now I'm gonna kill you**

_**Sasuke**_: **Murderous killing sights  
Indescribable pain  
Stabbing, shooting, and bleeding  
Through an endless retro sky**

_**Sasuke**_**: A whole new pain  
**_**Itachi**_**: Don't you dare close your eyes  
**_**Sasuke**_**: A hundred thousand way kill  
**_**Itachi**_**: Hold your screams- it gets better  
**_**Sasuke**_**: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be **

_**Itachi**_**: A whole new world  
**_**Sasuke**_**: Every stabs a surprise  
**_**Itachi**_**: With new horizons to pursue  
**_**Sasuke**_**: Every moment red-letter**

_**Both**_: **I'll chase you anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new pain with you**

_**Itachi**_**: A whole new pain  
**_**Sasuke**_**: A whole new pain  
**_**Itachi**_**: That's how I'll kill  
**_**Sasuke**_**: That's he'll kill  
**_**Itachi**_**: A thrilling chase  
**_**Sasuke**_**: A hellish place  
**_**Both**_**: For you and me**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

TLP: Ok folks as I will say I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I DO NOT OWN "A whole new World" I DO NOT OWN ALADDIN, and I DO NOT OWN "Got it memorized" that is owned by axel and by the ppl who created Axel

Sasuke: yeah got it straight

TLP: sasuke don't even throw the word straight in your mouth

Naruto: yeah if your gonna open it then put it to good use

TLP: .......OMG *nose bleeds and faints*

Itachi: ....we're going to be the death of her

Sasori: *drags TLP off*

Itachi/Tobi: Read and Review :P


	4. Track 4

TLP: I have once More taken a good song and screwed it up XD

Sasuke: yes...yes you have

TLP: hey Sasuke how about you leave and quit emoing up the place

Light: Didn't you promise to try to do a death note one ?-?

TLP: ...I made no such promise

Sasuke: yeah she did

TLP: *kicks Sasuke off a cliff* wow the wind sure sounds annoying today *o*

Light: ...

TLP: ...so I give you the Pokemon World song http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=jEmZ55h_9vM take out the spaces and sing along, if you find something doesn't seem to fit then let me know and I'll try to fix it

Sasuke: *climbs back up the cliff* no she wont

TLP: *kicks him back down* damn emo, anyways ENJOY

XXXXXXX_X_XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

**Original lyrics**:

So you wanna be the master of Pokémon!  
Understand the secrets and have some fun  
So you wanna be the master of Pokémon!  
Do you have the skills to be number one?

I wanna take the ultimate step  
Find the courage to be bold  
To risk it all and not forget  
The lessons that I hold  
I wanna go where no one's been  
Far beyond the crowd  
To learn the way to take command  
Use the power that's in my hand

We all live in a Pokémon world (POKEMON)  
I wanna be the greatest master of them all (The greatest master)  
We all live in a Pokémon world (POKEMON)  
I put myself to the test to be better than all the rest

Every day along the way  
I will be prepared  
With every challenge I will gain  
The knowledge to be shared  
And in my heart there's no doubt  
Of who I want to be  
I'm right here, standing strong  
The greatest master of Pokémon

We all live in a Pokémon world (POKEMON)  
I wanna be the greatest master of them all ( The greatest master)  
We all live in a Pokémon world (POKEMON)  
I put myself to the test to be better than all the rest

So you wanna be a master of Pokémon!  
Understand the secrets and have some fun  
So you wanna be a master of Pokémon!  
Do you have the skills to be number one?

We all live in a Pokémon world  
I wanna be the greatest master of them all  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
I put myself to the test to be better than all the rest

We all live in a Pokémon world  
I wanna be the greatest master of them all  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
I put myself to the test to be better than,better than,better than all the rest

We all live in a Pokémon world  
I wanna be the greatest master of them all  
We all live in a Pokémon world  
I put myself to the test to be better than all the rest

**Remixed Lyrcis:**

So you wanna be a ninja of Konoha!  
Understand the jutsu's and kill some nins  
So you wanna be a ninja of Konoha!  
Do you have the skills to be number one?

I wanna take the ultimate step  
Find the hatred to be cold  
I killed them all and did not forget  
The brother that I hate  
I wanna go where no one's been  
Far beyond the crowd  
To learn the way to take command  
Use the kunai that's in my hand

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all (The greatest ninja)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than all the rest

Every day along the way  
I will be prepared  
With every mission I will gain  
A jutsu to be shared  
And in my heart there's no doubt  
Of who I want to kill  
I'm right here, standing strong  
The greatest ninja of Konoha

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all ( The greatest ninja)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than all the rest

So you wanna be a ninja of Konoha!  
Understand the jutsu's and kill some nin's  
So you wanna be a ninja of Konoha!  
Do you have the skills to be number one?

(Use the kunai that's in my hand)

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all ( The greatest ninja)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than all the rest

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all ( got the kunai in my hand)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than,better than,better than all the rest

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all ( The greatest ninja)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than all the rest (repeat as it fades out)

X_X_X_X_X_X

TLP: so I do not own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon or any of its music and creatures wish i did so I wouldnt be broke

Sasuke: you'd be broke even if you did own us and them

TLP: did I not kick ur emo ass off the cliff...WHY WONT U DIE

Sasuke: silly TLP emo's never die so ha SUCK IT

TLP: ...remind me to send Sakura your new phone number *walks off*

Sasuke: w-what...TLP don't joke...TLP...TLP?


End file.
